


Night On Tatooine

by biichan



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-22
Updated: 2005-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>"What was my mother like, Ben?"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Night On Tatooine

They huddled together under the weight of their combined blankets, the droids watching to make sure that the fire never faltered through the long night. Tatooine days might have baked the world under the watch of dual suns, but Tatooine nights froze it in their absence. Luke clung to Ben and the old man let him. He pressed his face against Ben's neck and breathed in the smell of his skin: cotton and sand and sweat.

"What was my mother like, Ben?" he whispered after a long moment. He didn't know how he knew that old Ben had known her, he just did. Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen hadn't known her at all. They'd only met her once, they said, years and years before Luke was born.

"Beautiful," Ben said, stroking Luke's hair as if he were a child again. For once in his life Luke wished he was. "Older than your father. Her name was Padmé."

"Padmé," Luke echoed, whispering the name to himself. It was a pretty name. "She wasn't from here, was she?"

"No," said Ben. "She wasn't. She was from Naboo. I was only a Padawan when I met her, actually. Your father too. He was my first student."

Naboo. The emperor came from Naboo. Luke remembered that much from his schooltapes. "Was Vader your last, then?" he murmured sleepily, shifting so that he was closer to Ben. He wondered if the old man would mind if he crawled into his lap.

Ben didn't answer. Perhaps, Luke thought, that was his way of saying 'yes.'


End file.
